Showtime
by senbonzakura518
Summary: BLAH BLAH ITS A DANCING FANFICTION I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SO JUST OPEN THIS AND READ IT K
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hell hope you enjoy this one! I based it off of a headcanon I came up with on a whim, and I'm really happy with the first chapter so far! Please review, favorite, and follow if you can! I appreciate any constructive criticism offered! (Note: I mean criticism that will help me develop more in my writing skill. Not an excuse to be a buttnut.)**

**xxxxXxxxx**

Chapter 1

A young girl stands in her room. It just happens that today is the day she plays the infamous game, SBURB, and goes on a magnificent adventure with her three dearest friends, on a journey of loss, danger, excitement, and conflict… Or, at least, would. However, in this timeline, such a game never existed, and possibly never will.

"Rose!" A motherly voice called from downstairs, "Rose, come down here please!"

Rose grimaced. What did she want? She didn't reply to her mother. She'd rather not waste the breath. Whatever it was, it wasn't important. She sat on her bed, pulling her journal from underneath the bed skirt (the ones filled with wizard fanfictions, of course) and flipped to the last page she'd written on. Taking a pen, also from underneath the mattress, she clicked it and began writing.

_Adramelech roared, sending chills down the spine of Belthanor. The outstretched feathers of the demon in front of him gave a sudden caprice in his confidence in dueling the beast… As if… Perhaps Belthanor was to lose? Finding the last of his solace, and avoiding thoughts that may deign him, nor his esteems, he gripped his staff and charged, through the cacophony of screams of the demons falling at his team's hands. Belthanor leapt at the monster, now eye-to-eye with the soulless pupils. Aiming the tip of the staff at the demon's forehead, he-_

The door swung open, hitting the wall loudly, causing Rose to jump. The journal flew from her grip, landing on the floor in front of her mother. The woman thought nothing of it, and stepped over it. Dare she lay a hand on it, Rose would be set into a fury.

"Rose, look!" The woman, pink scarf draped across her neck, held a garment in her hands triumphantly. "I found your old ballet uniform!" A grin was spread across her face that made Rose's stomach lurch.

Rose had always try to keep a calm, professional stance with her mother… However her mom had other plans. Roxy, (her mother), had always played the childish "familial" game with her. In a way that act of dominance a mother has over her daughter had always made Rose sick, made her hate the idea of ever being below another, thus Rose pledged a distant relationship between her and the woman.

"Thank you, mother," Rose sighed, not giving her mother a second glance. "But I quit ballet years ago."

"I'm aware… But don't you remember? You were so into ballet. I always thought you loved it, I was shocked when you quit."

"Mother, you hated it too. You wanted me to join that family ballet class with you."

"Rose, I-"

"Now mother," Rose interrupted abruptly, "I have some fairly important business to attend to. So if you wouldn't mind, please leave my room now."

"Rose but-"

"Sorry, mother, please leave."

Her mother stood there, looking slightly hurt at the demand. Rose knew it was just another one of her guilt trips she always pulls. Her expression returning to normal, she nodded and left as asked, leaving the ballerina uniform on the back of her desk chair, closing the door quietly behind her.

Rose sighed. At last she was alone yet again. She walked over to the doorway and lifted her journal from the carpet. Rose frowned at the sight of one of her pages bent. "Thanks a whole lot, mom," she muttered under her breath, "for nothing."

She sat back down on her bed, reading over what she had written. It was good, but now all she needed was to continue it… But how?

_Belthanor leapt at the monster, now eye-to-eye with the soulless pupils. Aiming the tip of the staff at the demon's forehead, he…_

_He what?_ Rose thought, tapping her pen furiously against the next blank line. Would Belthanor die here? Or would he live? Killing off Belthanor would mean Adramelech would possibly take over the human world with the help of Abaddon, the demon king. Not to mention a tragedy story to tug at heart strings of readers. But Rose almost liked Belthanor's character. In a way, Belthanor was probably one of the best characters she'd created. Unfortunately, if he lived, that'd mean Adramelech would die. Without Adramelech going to awaken Abaddon, Abaddon would remain in Hell… And the story would end. Rose didn't want the story to end, though. It was one of her best story plots yet, if it ended she'd not only be upset it was over, but she'd be left with nothing else to do but sit around and think of another story to write about. If she were to drag it onward, though, the story would become tedious and boring and she'd lose interest in it, possibly dropping the story for good.

Her eyes wandered upwards and focused on the tutu and leotard hanging over her chair. Yes, she remembered the days she would dance. Though ballet was a dance that was strict, precise, and always aiming for perfection… Rose loved ballet. Secretly, though.

_That's right, _a sigh of melancholy escaped Rose's throat, _I quit because of her. _Rose was aware her mother liked the dance as well. _"It's so wonderful to have similarities with my precious daughter," _she'd always say. Disgusting. When would her mother learn that she was not some infant she could dominate over; rather she was a mature adult who was capable of her own independence. In a way Rose regretted quitting, she loved ballet more than anything back then. But…

Rose snapped her attention back to her journal, her pen still in her hand. Maybe… Maybe it wouldn't hurt if….

She clicked the pen, sending the ink cartridge back into the plastic shell, and closed her journal, sliding both beneath her mattress.

Maybe one more time wouldn't kill her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The loud grandfather clock in the main floor rang, marking the hour of three in the afternoon. Jade sighed, entering her house, resting her rifle against a nearby wall. _Another wonderful day, _Jade smiled, _the weather was so nice! _She turned as Bec entered the house after her, as usual not making a noise. She bent down and hugged the dog around the neck, giving him a kiss on the head. "Good dog! Best friend!" Bec licked her cheek in return. An amass of giggles came from Jade as Bec continually licked her face.

"Hahaha! Bec! Down boy! Hahaha! Cut that out!" She swatted at the dog, struggling to push him away. At last he stood down and sat next to Jade, who then stood up, attempting to fix her long, disheveled hair. That was the problem with hair this long, it tangled. She frowned momentarily as she pulled a leaf from one of the knots. "Guess this is what happens when I roll down hills, hmm?" She turned to where Bec was, seeing he was gone. "Bec?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmph."

Entering the foyer, Jade hugged the stuffed corpse of her grandfather, (though to her the corpse was as alive as ever,) and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was cold, but Jade knew that as a bit of a regular thing now. Ever since the incident years ago…

Jade shook the sad memory out of her head. No. Her grandpa was still here. He was just a little different than he was before… His being was gone, but his heart and other intestinal organs were still there… Just in a jar on a shelf. Didn't mean he couldn't still be alive in her mind, right?

Jade stepped on the teleportation pad in the next room, (an invention of her grandfather's, it was to be released to the general public, but after he was… Err… Unable to move or speak, the release was cancelled out and forgotten of.) sending her up three floors of the house and into her bedroom, where mounds of plushies lay scattered across her floor. Several photographs of Dave, John, and Rose were pinned over her many posters of furries. Giving a thoughtful glance to her green slime ghost poster, the one John bought for her as a gift, she flopped backwards into her bed and stare at the ceiling. She'd done so much already, and it was only three o' clock… What else was there to do? She rolled off her mattress onto her floor, continually rolling into her pile of squiddles, puppets, and whatever else was in there. Nearby was her holographic computer, which she grabbed and switched on, sending icons flying throughout her surroundings. She clicked on Pesterchum to find Rose and Dave online.

She decided to click on Rose's name for a change. She usually talked to Dave (though she was afraid he was annoyed by her…) though she hadn't heard from Rose in two days.

[gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]]

GG: hi rose :D  
TT: Oh. Hello there, Jade. I haven't spoken to you in quite some time.  
GG: yeah sorry about that U: ive been talking to dave a lot recently  
TT: Oh?  
GG: yeah! :D  
TT: I suppose that's nice.  
GG: yep!  
GG: so how are you doing today rose? O:  
TT: Actually… I feel the best I've felt in quite a while.  
GG: that's great! c:  
TT: Yes it is.  
GG: so why so happy in particular today?  
[TT is an idle chum!]  
GG: rose?  
GG: rose?  
GG: :(

Jade set the holographic computer next to her, stepping out of her plushie pile. She glanced at her clock. 3:10.

"DAMNIT!"


End file.
